


Royalty

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, BASICALLY..., But mostly angst, Deceit can turn into a snek, Fic inspired by a song, I SWEAR HE GETS BETTER, I still love you, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Quest, Remy isn’t included in this, Sleep? Who’s she never heard of her, Sorry Remy, That was a joke - Freeform, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Yandere Roman, a looot of angst, but don’t worry he gets better, but not really a songfic, i need to stop, its not inappropriate, roman got fucked up, stayed up till 3am writing this, the rating is just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Something’s wrong with Roman. Can Virgil save him before someone gets hurt?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this around 10pm and kept writing until I finished at 2:52am. So it probably turned into a mess after sleep deprivation. If it sucks, I apologize. I was in the zone. Also: the song lyrics that inspired me are in italics, the first bolded part is Roman’s POV, the regular is Virgil’s POV, flashback in italics, and Deceit’s “telepathy” is in bold italics

_ If I had the money, let me tell you how it be _

_ I'll take over the country, everyone would bow on me _

_ Sit up in my palace and baby you would be my queen _

_ We'd run this ship together, just you wait and see _

_ We'll be royalty. _

_ ~Royalty, Conor Maynard. _

**How dare they? Constantly berating me. Trying to keep me in check! I’ll show them. I’ll show them all.**

I’m anxious. Big surprise. But this time it’s not unfounded! Roman has been gone for a week. He hasn’t left the Imagination. It’s scaring me.

So I bring it up to the others.

“Oh you know how Roman gets! Always on a quest or something,” Patton says cheerfully.

“I do not understand why you are concerned, Virgil. Roman is often doing nonsensical activities. He goes to the Imagination often for varying amounts of time,” Logan adds.

“This is different! The last time we saw him it was during a fight! Roman never just goes to the Imagination for a whole fucking week after a fight! He sulks until he forgives us, but he always does so in front of us to make us feel guilty!” I shout. Why aren’t they listening to me? Don’t they care about Roman? 

“Whatever. I’m going to my room,” I huff.

Logan and Patton don’t reply and I head to my room, bristling.

Deceit and Remus are outside my door and I glare at them.

“What the fuck do you want?” I snarl.

“We ssssso aren’t concerned about Roman,” Deceit says.

Now that he says that, I realize they both look worried. Remus isn’t even eating deodorant or blurting out vulgar nonsense.

“What about him?” I say testily.

Deceit looks at Remus.

“Roman has totally not been corrupted. He’s definitely still a Light Side,” Deceit says.

“Are you telling me he’s a Dark Side?”

“Definitely now,” Deceit replies.

“What does that mean?!” I snap.

“He’s not a Dark Side, yet, but he’s getting there,” Remus says quietly.

I didn’t know Remus could be quiet.

“Okay. So explain,” I demand.

“Remus, please don’t explain. It wouldn’t be super confusing for Virgil if I try to explain it,” Deceit says.

“You got it, Big D. So basically, after the fight, Roman got massively butt hurt. He got it in his big head that you all keep holding him back because you know he doesn’t need you. So he’s accidentally corrupting himself. He’s slowly turning Dark. If he keeps this up, instead of Creativity, he’ll become Pride,” Remus explains.

“So, why are you trying to help? Shouldn’t you want another Dark Side with you to help corrupt Thomas?” I say.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we want!” Deceit yells.

“Listen, Scaredy-bat. We aren’t trying to corrupt Thomas. We are trying to help him. It was Patton who decided that we were bad. You know this! Deceit is literally a good portion of self-preservation. I’m still half of creativity!” Remus shouts.

“If you want to help Thomas why the hell do you make him think awful things?” I ask.

“So he can see all the options he has in a creative medium!”

“We totally have time for this!” Deceit snaps. “Virgil, you totally cannot help Roman.”

Remus sighs. “Roman has locked me out of the Imagination. He won’t speak to anyone. He said he will only speak to you.”

“So I have to go alone, basically,” I reply.

“Yes, totally alone.”

“What Double Dick is trying to say, Roman has to think you’re alone. Deceit has a little trick none of the others know about. He’s trusting you to keep this secret. But he will be with you,” Remus says.

Deceit nods and suddenly he’s shrinking and his body is warping until there is a small yellow snake where he was just standing.

“Oh, wow. You’re adorable as a snake,” I tease.

**_I will bite you, Virgil. Don’t try my patience._ **

“What the!!!” I yelp.

“Oh! When in snake form, Dee-Dee can use telepathic communication. And since it’s not spoken word, he is capable of telling the truth like this. Make sure he’s safe, and don’t get caught. Come on, you have to get ready and then you’re going into the Imagination,” Remus rambles.

An hour later, I’m in a pair of loose sweatpants, and a hooded tunic. The hood has a small, hidden pocket that Deceit can hide in, per his request. I grab a small knapsack with some granola bars and water.

“I’m headed in, now. Remus, keep Logan and Patton distracted. Don’t let them know what’s going on,” I instruct.

Remus looks at me, his face deathly serious. “Virgil, don’t break Roman’s heart. He’s loved you for a long time. You have to get through to him. Don’t fail him.”

I blush, at a loss for words. Roman loves me back? I nod, then turn to Roman’s door and step inside.

**_Someone has a crush I see._ **

“Can it, Deceit,” I grumble.

I look around the Imagination. The landscape is dark. We’re in a village, but it’s empty. I can see the castle a little further off. It looks like the Beast’s castle. Dark, gargoyles, looks like a cursed place.

**_Virgil. The village isn’t empty._ **

“What?”

Deceit pokes my cheek with his nose and gestures to something. I look closer. Then jump back with a curse.

“That’s a corpse!”

Brilliant observation.

“What the hell?”

**_It appears that Roman has rampaged. The whole village is dead._ **

“Roman killed all of them?” I ask weakly.

My heart is pounding.

**_They aren’t real. Only figments of the Imagination that Roman created. Similar to NPCs in video games._ **

“Oh god. I need to get out of here,” I whimper.

**_Virgil, take deep breaths. In for four, hold for seven, out for eight. You cannot help Roman if you’re panicking._ **

“Okay,” I reply, taking a deep breath. “Right. Gotta help Roman,” I pause, quiet. “Dee... do you know what happens if a side dies?”

**_Why? Plotting my death, are we?_ **

“No, asshole. But if something happens... or if we have to defend ourselves against Roman... I need to know.”

I can almost hear his sigh.

**_In the case of a side dying, a new side will appear in that side’s room. The new side will be the same trait and will have all of Thomas’s memories, but none of their own. Thomas will still be able to function, but that original side will be truly gone._ **

I clench my fists and start walking to the castle.

“Halt!” A loud voice cries.

“Hide,” I hiss to Deceit. Then I turn to face the person on the horse. It’s a knight. They are wearing black armor and a blood red cape. They must work for Roman.

“Identify yourself traveller! King Roman does not tolerate interlopers,” the knight snaps.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “My name is Virgil, my good knight.”

“Virgil? You are Virgil?” The knight says in surprise.

“Yeah. I mean, yes. I seek an audience with the King.”

“The King has been waiting for you! Come at once!” The knight declares offering me a hand.

I let him help me onto the back of his horse, and we take off towards Roman’s castle.

**_I can almost hear you panicking, Virgil. Roman won’t hurt you. Okay? Stay strong for his sake._ **

“He would hurt you, though,” I mutter, quietly so only Deceit can hear me.

**_He would. But it’s unimportant. I’ll be fine._ **

“What if you’re not?” I whisper.

**_Are you worried about me? Why, Virgil, I thought you hated me, I’m flattered._ **

I glare at the pocket he’s hiding in, and his tongue pokes out.

**_I’m sorry. I was attempting to lighten the mood. Don’t worry about me. I’m hidden away. And if anyone finds out about me, you say that I gave you a pet to help you and decipher whether or not someone is lying._ **

I nod minutely, going silent as we arrive at the castle. I am led into the throne room. Roman is sitting there.

He doesn’t look good. Roman is wearing an absurd amount of makeup, for one. His sash is darker. More of a maroon then the cherry red prior. His gold trimming is more copper now, and his white shirt has changed to a dark gray. Even his hair is styled differently, slicked back (and making me pretty uncomfortable).

**_He’s closer to becoming dark than we thought. This is bad._ **

The knight kneels. “Your Majesty, I have brought a visitor for you.”

Roman looks up and seems shocked, but thrilled to see me.

“Hey, Ro. I’ve been worried,” I say softly.

The man next to him, some sort of advisor, I’m guessing, glares at me as he stalks up to me.

“How dare you speak to his Highness in such a casual manner! Kneel to him for gracing you with his presence!” The advisor growls.

“Sorry. I don’t kneel,” I reply, watching the advisor with an unimpressed look.

The advisor grabs me by my hair and forces me to my knees as I yelp in pain.

“Stop.” Roman’s voice booms throughout the hall.

The advisor moves away quickly, a nervous expression crossing his face.

“My king?”

“You have no right sullying his beauty with your filthy hands. You have no right hurting him without my permission,” Roman says, voice soft, but deadly.

Permission? What the fuck, Roman!

“I apologize, my Liege, but he would not kneel and show you the respect you deserve,” the advisor says quickly. He’s shaking.

“He does not know better. He will learn to kneel in time,” Roman replies, standing.

I move to stand, but Deceit stops me.

**_Stay down. This is no longer the Roman we know. You don’t want him to be angry with you. We don’t know what he’ll do._ **

I listen to Deceit, watching Roman nervously as he approaches the advisor.

“You, on the other hand, you should know better,” Roman sneers. “Guards, teach him a lesson. No one touches what is mine.”

Full on panic crosses the advisor’s face and he immediately starts babbling apologies and pleas for mercy. I feel sick.

“What shall we do with him, Majesty?” A guard asks as he and the knight grab the poor man.

“Cut off his hands and leave him in a cell to rot,” Roman replies.

Roman turns to me as the drag the crying man away, and I duck my head down, body trembling.

“Roman, I-“ I whimper.

He cuts me off with a finger to my lips, then tilts my head up to meet his eyes.

“I was hoping you would come, my love,” Roman purrs. “I am glad you are here. Stand for me, my darling.”

I shakily get to my feet. “Roman, what’s going on?”

“The world is changing, Virgil. I have to change with it if I am to survive,” Roman says.

“So you think this is okay?” I yell. I know I really shouldn’t. But this is so fucked up, I really can’t help it.

**_Virgil! What are you doing?! Stop!_ **

“No. This is wrong. This is super wrong. That village before, everyone was dead. Was that you? And the advisor! Yeah he was a jerk, but you can’t just do that! Listen to me Princey, this is bad. And this isn’t you. Okay?”

Roman retracts his hand, eyes cold and angry.

“I am not a prince anymore. I am a king. Do not speak to your king like that ever again,” Roman snarls.

“You are not my king. You are my friend. And I’m scared for you, Ro. You need to talk to me,” I say.

“You have no reason to fear. I am perfectly fine.”

“Don’t give me that bull! Look at you! Your shirt is nearly black, your hair is slicked, and you’re wearing so much makeup! Like what the hell is up with that makeup?” I shout.

“I was trying a new look, Grim Burton,” Roman snaps.

**_He’s lying. He’s hiding something with that makeup. Probably his Dark Mark as Remus likes to call our unique facial features._ **

“Ro, please. I’m worried. What’s going on with you?” I say quietly.

“I’m becoming who I always should have been. The others always pushed me to the back. They always tried to stifle me, but I never understood why. Now I do! It’s because they know I don’t need them. They didn’t want me to leave them in the dust so they held me back and now that I know, I can rule Thomas by myself,” Roman says. Then he looks at me. “And every great king needs a queen by his side. Virgil, join me. You and I, we can get rid of the others and guide Thomas to glory by ourselves.”

“Th-that isn’t how this works. Thomas needs us. All of us. We need each other. And yeah, Logan and Patton-“

“DON’T YOU DARE SAY THEIR NAMES!” Roman roars.

I flinch and stumble back. “Okay. I won’t. But listen to me, they can be a little less than understanding sometimes, and they can hold you back, but they still love you and care about you. And they are important to Thomas too.”

“They don’t care about me. They care about themselves,” Roman growls.

“Roman, please listen to me. You have to stop. You’re turning dark. And once that’s finished, you won’t be creativity anymore. You won’t be  you anymore. And I can’t lose you. So please, listen to me!” I beg.

Roman’s face softens, but for some reason it makes me more anxious.

“Oh, Virgil. You won’t lose me. I’m the only one who’s here for you. I will take control with you by my side.”

**_We need to get out of here and think of a plan. This is worse than I thought. You need to go, Virgil. Now. We can come back later when we have a better plan but for now, you need to get away._ **

It’s rare that I agree with Deceit, but this is one of those times. I turn to run. Roman catches me with an arm around my waist but I elbow him in the stomach, then I twist around, punching him right in the face.

He howls, releasing me, and I sprint out of there, ignoring his enraged screams.

“Where do we go where he won’t look for me?” I ask as I run.

**_He won’t expect you to stay in the castle. You need to find a place inside to keep safe. Preferably low trafficked or easily overlooked._ **

I turn quickly and hide behind a bush in the royal garden. Moments later, multiple knights run past, Roman following them with a dangerous glare.

“Find him. I want him back in this room before dawn or it’s your lives on the line,” Roman snarls.

He glances around, before whisking off, back inside the castle.

“Okay. Inside somewhere. Low trafficked or overlooked. Maybe an unused servant room?” I suggest.

**_Possibly. His servants might be sympathetic if they remember what he used to be like. But it’s also quite risky. Fear of or loyalty to him is likely going to outweigh the hope of returning him to himself._ **

“Okay then where... oh.” I stop as I realize. “The dungeons. I could hide there, pretending to be a prisoner. Then when we come up with a plan, you can steal keys, unlock me, and we can confront Roman.”

**_No. The advisor was just thrown into the dungeons. If he sees you, this is ruined._ **

“We could just stay here?” I say annoyedly.

**_I’m trying to think. Remus gave me the layout when we were discussing what happened. If I can just remember what he said._ **

“Ugh. Why me?” I groan.

**_Because you love him and he loves... that’s it._ **

“What?”

**_Remus mentioned Roman has a room prepared for you. He wants you with him, and he crafted a room specifically for you. According to Remus, it’s across the hall from his own if he hasn’t changed the placement._ **

“Okay. Would Roman go in there?” I ask.

**_Possibly, but there are likely to be multiple hiding spots. He knows you hide sometimes when you feel overwhelmed._ **

“It’s our best bet. How far can your psychic link thing stretch?” I ask.

**_In this state, as far as I need it to. Why?_ **

“You are less likely to be spotted. Go ahead of me and scout the safest route. I can stay a room or two behind you so you can make sure it’s safe for me to follow,” I say.

**_Clever._ **

Deceit slithers out of my pocket and moves across to the entrance of the castle. He heads inside and I wait.

“Come on, snake,” I mutter.

**_The throne room is empty. Be careful. Stay in the shadows and make sure you can hide at moments notice._ **

I quickly and quietly obey. With Deceit guiding me, we are able to reach “my” room without being found. Once inside, I take a moment to look around.

“Jeez. If I wasn’t so angry with him and scared of him, I’d tell him how amazing this room looks,” I say.

It’s a big room, with a little balcony going outside, overlooking the garden. The walls are a deep purple with silver spiderwebs painted on them. The bed is silver with a black canopy, and the wardrobe is a shiny black with silver trim.

**_I’d tell him that picture needs to go, immediately._ **

I glance at the picture Deceit is looking at and CRINGE. It’s the Michelangelo painting, ‘The Creation of Adam’ but instead of Adam it’s me, and instead of God it’s Roman. Thank God he had the decency to cover painting me’s crotch with a leaf. Regardless, ew.

“Okay. So we need to make a plan,” I say, plopping down on the floor. “How can I get to him?”

**_He won’t listen. You need to show him._ **

“How?”

**_I am not yet sure._ **

“Oh.” I hesitate. “Can I ask you something, Dee?”

**_You just did, but I’ll let you ask another question._ **

“Smartass. But seriously. If Roman becomes a dark side, is it possible to bring him back?”

**_Yes and no. Yes, you could bring him back to the light, but his function won’t be plain creativity anymore. That is if he becomes full dark. Try not to let it come to that. He will be harder to turn once he is a full fledged Dark Side._ **

I sigh. “Great.” It’s silent for a moment. “Dee, why... when I left... why were you so cruel? I didn’t want to leave but you... you said you wanted me gone. You said you hated me. Now you’re trying to help me. I don’t get it.”

There’s a long pause.

**_You want to know the truth?_ **

“Duh.”

**_You had a chance. You had the opportunity to be one of them. I couldn’t let you stay with us and suffer out of pity or guilt or obligation. I wanted you to be free with them and not have you feel bad for leaving us. So I did what I had to do. You got a chance and I wanted you to take it. No matter the cost to us. I never intended..._ **

He trails off, so I finish the sentence. “You never intended for me to try to duck out because of it.”

**_I wanted you to be happy. I didn’t know you would try something like that._ **

“I forgive you, Dee. And I’ve missed you,” I say.

He doesn’t respond, but he moves over to me and rests his head on my thigh. I smile and bop him on the snout. His tongue flicks out and I know he’d be rolling his eyes if he was human.

I sigh.

**_You should get some sleep. I’ll keep lookout._ **

“You need sleep too,” I point out.

**_If Roman comes in and we’re both asleep we’re screwed._ **

I glance at the wardrobe. It could lead to Narnia, that thing is huge.

I point to it. “We sleep there. We’re hidden if he comes in, and we can easily fit.”

**_... fine._ **

We head to the wardrobe and close the doors. After the stressful day, sleep comes easily.

I wake up with Deceit’s snake body clasped over my mouth as he pokes my forehead with his snout.

I glare at him, but his tail points to the wardrobe door. Then I hear footsteps. Someone is pacing. Probably Roman.

Something crashes and I flinch.

“How dare he?” Definitely Roman. “After everything I did for him! I cut off Grimsby’s hands in his honor and this is the thanks I get!”

“Sire, what about the others?” A nervous, feminine voice asks.

“Are they still in the dungeons?” Roman demands.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” she replies.

“I was hoping he’d come to his senses by now. But since he hasn’t. I will have to use them,” Roman growls.

What? Others? What’s he talking about?

**_Virgil, you need to remain calm. Panicking will get you caught._ **

I struggle to take some deep breaths as Roman and the servant leave.

“Who do you think he meant?” I whisper.

**_I think you know._ **

I do. Logan and Patton. Maybe Remus too.

“What do we do? If he does have them, we don’t have time to plan!”

**_I have an idea, but it isn’t good._ **

“What is it?”

**_Roman is turning into Pride. That’s too dangerous for us to reason with. If you can manage to turn him from Pride to Insecurity, it will be safer and more likely to help him turn light again. Either way, we have to turn a Dark Side back into a Light Side. But it’s the only plan I can think of with short notice._ **

I frown. “It will have to do. If we can change his direction, his Insecurity could be eased with our help. All of us. I... I have an idea. Get into my hood.”

Deceit obeys. I sneak out of the room and head back to the throne room which is thankfully vacant. I sit sideways on the throne and place the crown on my head.

**_What are you doing?_ **

“Eh. Got the idea from Sherlock,” I say with a shrug. “As much as Roman denies it, he enjoys watching it with Logan.”

Soon enough, Roman stalks in, dragging Logan and Patton who are chained up and unconscious. He stops short upon seeing me, dropping the other two.

“Heya Princey. Heard you were looking for me,” I say, smirking to conceal my nerves.

“You just love ruining my plans, don’t you?” Roman says with a growl.

“Maybe I wouldn’t ruin them if they were any good,” I reply with a shrug.

“Take that back.”

“The truth hurts doesn’t it,” I reply.

“Don’t test me right now, Bore-iarty.”

“Ah! You did get the reference! I knew you could be smart sometimes.” I lean forward. “Cuz honey, you should see me in a crown.” I chuckle. “I rock it better than you do, that’s for sure.”

Roman stalks forward and grabs me. I try to look bored, but I’m terrified. He yanks the crown off my head and throws me into the ground.

**_Shit!_ **

I glance back to see Deceit has fallen from the pocket.

I try not to look alarmed as Roman eyes the serpent.

“Like my pet? His name is Jack, courtesy of Deceit. Want to hold him?” I ask casually.

“Liar,” Roman snarls.

“What?”

“Do you think I can’t see through disguises in my own kingdom?” Roman says, picking Deceit up by the tail.

“Roman, put him down,” I say slowly dropping the act.

“GUARDS!” Roman calls. A multitude of guards storm in and I tense. “Restrain Virgil.” I struggle as two different ones grab me, but it’s useless. “Do you know how we deal with snakes? By cutting off their heads.”

“Roman! No! This isn’t some fictional character you crafted! This is Deceit! One of Thomas’s sides! You can’t kill him!” I shout.

“We’d all be better off with out him,” Roman sneers.

**_Virgil, I’m sorry. For everything._ **

“No! Roman if you ever loved me at all, you’ll let him go. You’ll let them all go! Please!” I sob.

“I’m doing this because I love you. I won’t let this filthy liar get in the way.”

**_Don’t worry about me, little bat. I’ll be fine. Protect Logan and Patton and save Roman. Okay?_ **

“No. No! Deceit! Please! Let him go!”

Roman throws Deceit down, and before Deceit can move, Roman swings his katana down.

I close my eyes, unable to watch.

_ *flashback* _

_ After horror movies. _

_ “Come here, little bat. It was all pretend. Those monsters are faked by films. They don’t exist.” _

_ Skinning my knee. _

_ “Don’t cry, little bat. It will stop hurting soon. I’ll make you some tea, how about that?” _

_ After my first panic attack. _

_ “You are safe. And you are so brave. I wish I was as strong as you, little bat.” _

_ After the light sides made me cry. _

_ “You’re better than they know, little bat. One day they’ll realize how amazing you are.” _

_ After the fight where I left, faintly, from behind the closed door. _

_ “I’ll miss you, my little bat.” _

_ *end flashback* _

I hear the sound of metal hitting metal and I let out a sob.

The guards release me and I fall to my knees, sobbing. Arms embrace me and I shriek and struggle.

“Hush now. It’s just me,” a soothing voice whispers.

I jerk my head up.

“Deceit?” I whimper.

He cradles me close. “We’ll be alright,” he murmurs.

I look behind him to see Roman fighting... Remus? Thank God for Remus, and trust me I never thought I’d say that. Remus seems to have brought an army with him, as Roman’s guards are now battling knights wearing green. I look for Patton and Logan. Their still unconscious, currently being protected by some of Remus’s men.

“We need to find somewhere safe with Logan and Patton. Remus will find us and we can make a better plan,” Deceit whispers.

“No. No I have to stop this now,” I say.

“Virgil, whatever you’re thinking, this isn’t a good idea,” Deceit starts.

“No. I need to do this. I need to save him,” I say, standing up. “Get Pat and Lo. Make sure you’re all safe in case this goes downhill. Promise me that you will.”

Deceit nods and moves towards the other two. I head to Roman.

“Get outta here, Scarebear. I got this!” Remus shouts.

“Stand down. Roman, we need to talk. Come with me,” I say calmly.

Roman glares at me, but lowers his sword. I leave the throne room, headed towards the room Roman created for me. He seems surprised when I open the door and gesture him in.

“You know about this?” Roman asks.

“A little while ago, I was sleeping in the wardrobe,” I reply. “And I do love the decor, but that painting needs to go. Preferably into the trash.”

I look at Roman, taking him in. His shirt is nearly completely black. His hair is wild and his makeup is starting to run from sweat.

I head into the attached bathroom and pick up a towel, wetting it before returning. I wipe his face. His eyes are angry.

With the makeup gone, I stare. There are cracks all along his face, like broken glass.

“Oh, Roman,” I sigh.

“Enough with these games, Virgil. You will kneel down before me and claim your place beside me, or I will kill you myself.”

“Do you want me to kneel?” I ask calmly.

“Of course I do! I want you to acknowledge that I am the most important part of Thomas, and and I want you to know your place,” Roman snarls.

I kneel down, but still look up at him. His face shifts.

“I don’t kneel for whatever bullshit you just spewed, Roman. I kneel because I love you. I want you to be happy. And if me kneeling makes you happy, I will. But this has to stop at some point, Ro. You’re too blinded by yourself to realize you’re hurting others.”

I can’t decipher what Roman is feeling, but he doesn’t look happy.

“No. Stop!”

“You own my heart, Roman. I love you, which is why I won’t lie to you. You need to see what you’re doing. You need to realize you’re wrong,” I say gently.

“No! This isn’t how it’s supposed to be!” Roman yells.

“No. It isn’t. Look at yourself, Roman. You are better than this.”

Something in Roman breaks. I can see it in his eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t. Stop please,” he begs.

“No, Roman. Not until you come back to us. Not until you come back to me.”

“No! Stop kneeling please! Please!” He sobs.

I startle. I was not expecting that. “Ro?”

He falls to his knees clutching his face.

“I fucked up, Virgil. I fucked up. Please. Please, stop kneeling. I don’t deserve your love.”

I reach out and hug him. He flinches, but then melts into my embrace.

“I’ll always kneel for you, Princey,” I say softly.

He sobs as he curls into me.

“I’m sorry. For everything,” he whispers.

I rub his back soothingly.

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m glad you’re okay. The others are fine. Just breathe, okay?”

“But-“

“Hey. I’m not saying the others will be all okay with this. I don’t know. We will have to talk about this when we go home. But I know they’re probably worried about you. We all care about you. We all love you. And yeah, sometimes we have to reign you in, but sometimes I have to be reigned in. Same with Logan and Patton. We have to balance each other out. Too much of any one of us could be bad for Thomas. That doesn’t make us care any less.”

“I was so awful.”

“I know. I forgive you. In the past. Water over the bridge,” I say.

Roman pulls back and looks at me. I mentally sigh in relief to see his clothes are slowly becoming lighter, and the cracks on his face are slowly melding back together.

“I... I know we have to talk to the others, but for tonight, can we just stay here?” Roman asks.

“Yeah, of course. Let me just check on them first and I’ll be right back. Okay, Princey?”

He nods and waves his hand. The door out of the Imagination appears.

I smile at him one last time before stepping through. I sigh as I head down the hallway of the mindscape.

I head downstairs to the living room. Patton and Logan are huddled on the couch, Remus talking quietly to them. I can see Deceit in the kitchen making some food for them.

Logan sees me first.

“Virgil! Are you alright?” Logan asks, standing up.

“Virgil!!!” Patton catapults himself at me, hugging me tightly. “Oh goodness. We should have listened to you about Roman. We shouldn’t have been so mean. Is he okay? Is he still bad? Did he hurt you?”

I hug Patton back briefly, then move to the couch.

“He’s fine. He’s a little emotional right now. We’re gonna spend the night in the Imagination and come down to talk tomorrow. I wanted to update you all first. Everyone here alright?” I say.

“I’m upset, but I’ll be okay,” Patton says.

“In a similar manner, this event has me ‘shook’ but I am not physically injured,” Logan adds. “I am quite concerned for Roman. Remus and Deceit have filled us in. Has he become a full Dark Side?”

“I think I stopped it. When I left him, his shirt was still gray, but much lighter,” I reply. I look at Remus and Deceit. “You two okay? Any injuries I need to freak out over?”

“I’m doing great! Now that Roman’s headed back to Vanilla, I’m ready to create chaos again!” Remus cheers.

Deceit rolls his eyes but doesn’t answer. I don’t press him. I want to talk to him alone anyway.

“How about Thomas? He doing okay?” I check.

“Thomas is unaware of what transpired, though has been asking me to explain why he has been having severe mood swings all day,” Logan replies. “I will not inform Thomas until we have a conversation about this, granted that Roman is willing to make Thomas aware of what happened.”

“Thanks, L. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Dee, can we chat before I head back?”

Deceit looks surprised but nods. We head upstairs and stand outside Roman’s room.

“What do you need, Virgil?” Deceit asks, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“It’s not gonna go back to the way it was,” I say.

“Of course it will. It’s not like everyone has changed during this ordeal,” Deceit says.

“No, I mean between us. I hated you, Dee. But only because I thought you hated me, and what you said hurt me. But you did it to help me. Because you cared for me. I miss you, Mom,” I say, teasing him with the old nickname I used to use.

He smiles slightly. “How horrible to hear that.”

“You okay though?”

“I am completely calm and unaffected by these events. I’m not even bruised on my side,” Deceit lies.

“It scared you?” I ask to confirm. He nods. “Can I see the bruises, just to make sure you’re alright?”

“Remus didn’t do that already. I won’t be fine, Virgil,” Deceit says.

“I was so scared,” I whisper. “I almost lost you and I couldn’t... God, I was terrified. I didn’t know how to save you. I thought you were going to die.”

Deceit hugs me. “I will never be here for you. You aren’t stuck with me.”

I laugh. “Good.” I pause. “I missed hearing you call me little bat. You saying that... it always made me feel safe.”

Deceit smiles warmly. “I didn’t miss you. But it’s totally not time for you to return to Roman. We won’t talk about this tomorrow.”

“Goodnight, Dee,” I say.

“Terrible dreams, little bat,” Deceit replies.

I smile and watch Deceit leave. Then I turn back to the Imagination and open the door. I step into the room again. It’s empty. I grow slightly panicked, then I see Roman on the balcony. I head out and stand next to him.

“Hey,” I greet softly, pleased to see his outfit and face are back to normal. His hair is still a mess, but that can be fixed.

Roman looks at me in surprise. “You came back.”

“You thought I wouldn’t?”

He looks away, sadness filling his gaze. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you decided to leave.”

“I’m not leaving, Princey. I meant what I said. I love you,” I say.

“Are the others angry?” Roman asks softly.

“No. The whole thing scared them, but they’re okay. They’re worried about you,” I say.

“Are any of them hurt?”

“Deceit is bruised, but other than that, they’re all fine.”

“I almost killed him. If Remus hadn’t stopped me, I would have,” Roman whispers.

“I know,” I reply.

Roman growls in frustration. “Why can’t you just be angry with me? Why don’t you hate me? I don’t deserve this kindness!”

I cup his cheek in my hand. “Ro, it sucks, but it wasn’t you. Not the real you. You were corrupted. And that wasn’t your fault. We should have been more open to you and your ideas. Okay? Nothing will change the fact that I love you. This is gonna hurt everyone for a while, but we need to heal. And I’m here for you, no matter what.”

He watches me for a moment. “May I kiss you?” he asks, voice barely a whisper.

“Please,” I breathe.

He kisses me softly. A promise. And when we curl up together in bed, he promises again. Tomorrow is gonna be filled with challenges, but for tonight, we have peace as we sleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the angst! But it’s okay. Everyone lived. (If you cried, don’t worry I cried too. Especially when writing the flashback with Little bat.) if you see a typo, ROAST MY ASS. Okay thanks byyyyyeeeeeee


End file.
